zoneoftheendersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jehuty
Jehuty is the main Orbital Frame machine, a fictional battle robot piloted by the lead protagonists of each Zone of the Enders installment in the Zone of the Enders series created by Hideo Kojima, famous for the Metal Gear Solid series. Description Jehuty is mainly humanoid in shape. Its color scheme primarily consists of blue and orange. Protruding from its spine are wing-like thrusters that are folded when not in use with two smaller basic ones located at the joints of the knees. Its head is bird-like in shape, giving it a sort of anthropomorphic appearance in contrast to its jackal-headed twin, Anubis. Its right arm is armed with a retractable blade that is automatically charged with energy upon usage. Whilst retracted, a small gun-cannon is located at the hilt. On its left arm is a deflector energy shield which blocks all incoming attacks. At the lower base of its spine are three fin-like protrusions. After upgrading to Ver. 2, these fins separate from the body and orbit the Frame, becoming OPTIONs as they assist in Jehuty's offense. In The 2nd Runner, it is discovered that Jehuty is the brother frame of the 'complete' version of an identical, stronger Orbital Frame known as Anubis. In the game, Jehuty upgrades to Ver.2, giving it enhanced abilities and the added ability of Zero Shift, which allows Jehuty to dash at blinding speed. It is in this form that Jehuty truly becomes Anubis' equal. After being repaired from extensive damage, Jehuty's armor is essentially stripped down to the exoskeleton, becoming the lighter Naked Jehuty, boasting much more power than the original form of Jehuty. In this form, Jehuty has infinite sub-weapon energy, can take down most Orbital Frames with single strikes and is automatically protected by an energy shield that nullifies anything short of a Burst attack. It also appears to have taken on a slight carnivorous side seen in its grab and throw attack which consists of Jehuty chewing on the captured target before throwing it. Other forms In Zone of the Enders The 2nd Runner, Jehuty will be able to ascend to multiple forms that enhance its abilities. Jehuty Ver. 2 The form Jehuty ascends to after the Zero Shift program has fully integrated into the frame. It takes on a very faint light greenish-glow with lighter armor. Alongside the newly available Zero Shift, the fins from its lower rear detach and operate as OPTIONs, floating devices that augment and support Jehuty's attacks, providing for effective close and long range attacks. In addition, it gains a new auto-shielding capability that automatically deflects any shots weaker than a Burst one. Its aura changes to a light green. It is in this form that Jehuty becomes Anubis' equal, able to keep up and fight it with equal speed and power Damaged Jehuty A crippled state of Jehuty that comes about when Nohman unleashes the path to Phobos, the massive amounts of compressed space nearly destroys it. Most of its armor has been destroyed and its left arm has been damaged beyond use, rendering its shield inoperable as well as having lost the autoshield. It loses the ability to use all Subweapons except for Grab and Zero Shift as well as having lost its Burst, normal and dash shots. Despite the extensive damage it has suffered, it does not appear to have lost any of its power as it is still able to match and eventually defeat Anubis. Interestingly, in normal gameplay, Damaged Jehuty has unlimited subweapon energy, possibly to reroute energy from areas rendered useless. In addition, a few parts of the main game will be excluded such as looking for Taper due to the exclusion of projectile attacks even if the EQUIP option is used. Naked Jehuty Jehuty's final form after defeating Anubis and absorbing its power. Its broken armor has been discarded, the torso having been reduced to its bare essentials, including its head, becoming white and skull-like. Its back now features a bare spinal-like appearance as well. In this form, Jehuty surpasses Anubis in every way, taking its place as the strongest mech in the entire series. Though it loses the OPTION function of Ver. 2, it retains the auto shield. Its power has been boosted to incredible levels, able to destroy any enemy short of a boss with one simple attack. Its throwing attack has been changed as well; instead of spinning around, Jehuty's mouth opens and shoots out a black pike-like 'tongue', devouring the captured frame until they are destroyed. Finally, its aura changes to a pearly white. Etymology Jehuty is named after the deity Thoth, whose Greek name was derived from Djehuti. Thoth was associated with writing, magic, science and arbitration. Gallery File:Zoe2-jehuty2.jpg|Concept of Jehuty File:Jehuty.jpg File:Jehuty743666.jpg JehutyKit.png|Kotobukiya brand Jehuty model kit. Category:Orbital Frames